


Time In A Bottle

by shotgunSinner



Series: Living in the Moment [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Budding Love, College, Comfort/Angst, Depressed Karkat, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Human Karkat Vantas, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Karkat Hates Himself, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Roommates, Sad Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner
Summary: Someone stealing flowers from Dave and Jade’s front garden...ie. a collegestuck AU with everyone’s favourite soft boys





	1. Rendez-Vous

_ Day one, 9:05 am on a Wednesday _

“Is someone in the flowerbed?” Jade asked, curiously peering out of the central window of the townhome she shared with her roommate, Dave Strider.

“Who cares?” He sighed, “Come finish eating.”

“No, seriously! Look!” She tapped the glass lightly with the tip of her index finger. Her chewed-down nails made no sound.

Dave pulled her away from the large window,

“You’ve got no tact,” He snorted, approaching the smaller neighbouring window.

“Says you!” She exclaimed, pointing to face, “I’m sure no one would be creeped out by a pair of shades staring at them out of a window!”

Frowning at her, Dave stepped back into the dining room to finish eating his macaroni and cheese.

_ Day two, 9:05 am on a Thursday _

“Look!” Jade shrieked before creeping over to the window. Her voice dropped to a stage whisper,

“Our mysterious visitor has returned!”

Dave shuffled over to her side, inspecting the dark figure crouched beside the flowerbed Jade so meticulously tended to. She frowned, watching the man leave with a handful of daisies.

“The audacity.”

Dave snorted in agreement as he brushed his hair out of his face.

“You think he’ll do it again tomorrow?” He wondered out loud.

Jade shrugged.

_ Day seven, 9:09 am on a Tuesday _

Jade, arms crossed, tapped her forearm impatiently.

“Where is he?” She grumbled to herself, “He’s been here every weekday at exactly 9:05!”

She was seated in the dining room, glancing frantically out the window every few seconds.

“Give it a rest,” Dave suggested, scrolling half-heartedly through Instagram in the chair beside her.

“Darn!” Jade groaned after a few more minutes of waiting, “I’ve got to get to class!”

“Alright, see ya, then.” He waved her off, glancing up from his phone.

A loud rustling from outside caught his attention. He shrugged, stood up, and, to his surprise, saw the same flower thief from every other day. With a sudden burst of speed and interest, Dave pulled on his running shoes and leapt to the front door.

“Hey!” He shouted, waving at the man.

Finally, Dave saw his face.

Scared, the man tripped in his haste to abscond.

“Here,” Dave knelt down to help him up, but his mouth hung open in surprise at the cute face that stood before him.

“I’m Dave,” He said in a robotic stupor.

“Karkat,” The thief replied, “And I’m late.”

He ran off with a rose in hand, leaving Dave gaping foolishly.

“Sorry!” He shouted over his shoulder.

_ Day eight, 8:54 am on a Wednesday _

“You should get to class early,” Dave suggested Jade with a wise tone as he glanced nervously at the time on his phone screen.

She narrowed her eyes,

“Why would I want to do that?”

He shrugged, gulping back his unease. Dave wanted to just shout at her to leave so he could talk to Karkat today.

Jade examined his face and then sighed, unable to see beyond his shades,

“You’re probably right… You know I didn’t finish my homework…”

“Yes.” Dave nodded, going along with the excuse she conveniently offered.

Jade set her the and spoon from her cereal down in the sink and marched out of the kitchen to her room. Dave could hear her rummage through her closet before she emerged with her bag. She pulled a cardigan on and waved at him as she reached for the doorknob.

“See ya!” Jade shouted, closing the door clumsily behind her.

Dave let out a sigh of relief; as much as he loved Jade, she could be overbearing sometimes–part of the reason they broke up. Ever since living together, though, the two had been getting along mostly well, harbouring no bitterness from their previous relationship.

Jade was an astrophysics major, minoring in robotics, whereas Dave was majoring in English. The classes were enough work as it was, he realized how silly it was to complicate his life with trivial matters. Then again, he never found it easy to resist a change of pace.

Dave glanced at the time on his phone again, _ 9:00. _He paced the hall for a minute or so before deciding on a better way to kill time: actually figuring out a game plan.

Last time he spoke to the flower thief–Karkat, as he now knew–he had been at a loss for words. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

_ Maybe _ , Dave thought, _ I won’t approach him, but rather _ see _ for what reason he keeps snatching Jade’s flowers. _ With a pleased smile, he waited by his front door to enact his plan.

He heard the telltale rustling of the shrubs as Karkat arrived just on time. Dave strained to hear his footsteps on the concrete pass his home, but when he did, he pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose, and followed Karkat.

They walked for a few feet, then a block, then another, before Dave grew bored of following. He sped up his strides and cleared his throat,

“Hey, uh, Karkat?”

He paused and spun around, evidently startled.

“Yes?” Thorns bit into his palm as his hands clutched anxiously at the roses he had selected.

“What’s the grand theft flora?” Dave asked cocking his eyebrow and offering a friendly smile.

“Since when is it illegal to pick flowers?” He demanded, continuing to walk on, though bristling with annoyance as he recognized the strikingly blond man from the previous day.

“I’m joking, man! Lighten up!” Dave snorted, shoving his hands in his jeans’ pockets as he kept up beside him.

“All I wanna know is why you keep picking _ my _ flowers–well, my roomie’s flower’s, but you know what I mean.”

“I’m already taking a detour so…” Karkat trailed off as if Dave had enough information to draw conclusions.

“Sure, whatever, but why do you take _ her _ flowers specifically? It kinda ticks her off. You have _ no idea _ how much time and effort she puts into that garden. I hope what lucky lady they’re for is worth it.”

“They’re the prettiest flowers on the way,” He replied easily, “They’re the only ones good enough.”

“It’s a detour from class, I assume, but to where?”

“That’s none of your business!” Karkat snapped, frowning.

“Alright, suit yourself, I guess.” Dave stopped walking and threw his hands up in mined surrender. He smiled, “Have a good one, then, Karkat. See ya ‘round?”

“Yeah, you too,” He muttered, continuing hastily on his way.

_ Day fifteen, 9:08 am on a Wednesday _

“Karkat!” Dave shouted, grinning through pants, “Wait up!”

Karkat slowed, but didn’t stop walking.

“I can’t be late!” He shouted as he back-pedalled, one hand on his messenger bag’s strap, the other on a bunch of irises.

Dave gasped for breath as he trudged along side Karkat. After he catching his breath, he brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled gently,

“You never told me where you go every morning, but maybe I could join you today?”

“Don’t you ever have classes?” Karkat scoffed.

“Mostly afternoon,” The blond responded, eyeing the violet flowers in his companion’s hand.

“What are you majoring in?” Dave continued.

“English. Minoring in computer programming too.”

“Really?”

“No, I’m lying–of course I am!” The brunet affirmed with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m am English major too!” Dave exclaimed.

“I know, we have a class together.”

“Quite the observant one, are you now?”

Karkat shrugged.

“So,” Dave pressed, “May I come? I mean–I’ve been walking with you for a few minutes now, so~”

The brunet huffed, but didn’t deny him,

“There are better ways to spend your mornings.”

“‘Mornings’, as in plural?” Dave wiggled his eyebrows, “Are you making this a regular thing between us?”

Karkat’s jaw tensed, his cheeks dusted with scarlet.

  


“We’re here,” Karkat eventually announced, motioning toward the local cemetery that stood before them.

Dave hadn’t visited graveyards often as he hadn’t any reason to. The aesthetic of them enticed him though, so he had taken Polaroids before, but only from outside the gates. The gates, however, were his favourite part, especially in the case of this cemetery. The fence consisted of wrought iron spires that pierced the heavens with an iron latticework of curls of and hammered flowers.

After the initial admiration and gawking at the exterior of the facility, Dave turned to Karkat who he hadn’t noticed pushing open the pedestrian gate to the side. The blond dashed over to join him.

“Sorry for teasing you,” Dave murmured as the pair traversed the lot, “Had I known, I would have been more… considerate.”

“It’s fine,” Karkat assured him flatly, “You didn’t know.”


	2. Liaison

Dave wrung his hands, unsure what to say as the pair approached a pair of marble headstones.

Karkat didn’t visibly smile or frown, but his face noticeably softened as he bent down and placed the irises at the foot of the stone.

“They’re lovely,” The blond murmured, “So is the gravestone… I’m sorry for being so presumptuous earlier.”

The first stone read:

_ Kankri Vantas _

_ Brother and son _

_ So let us not grow weary in doing what is right, for we will reap a harvest if we do not give up. – Galatians 6:9 _

And the second:

_ Father _

_ But even if you do suffer for doing what is right, you are blessed. Do not fear what they fear, and do not be intimidated. – 1 Peter 3:14 _

Oddly, the name above  _ Father  _ had been scratched out Dave noticed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Karkat replied monotonically as he stood back up, eyes still transfixed on the flowers. Dave places an arm around his shoulders, catching him off guard, but when Karkat turned to look at him with a knitted brow, the kind eyes he met melted his feelings away.

“Your family?”

Karkat nodded robotically, the question had an obvious answer, but he accepted Dave’s meager sympathy regardless.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Dave’s following question came out slower, as he, himself was unsure if it was the right thing to ask.

The brunet bit his lip, pondering his offer, before he retrieved his phone from his pocket.

“9:30,” He recited, “Allotted time’s up. I have to get to class.”

“I’ll walk you there,” Dave offered, smiling gently.

Karkat shrugged his arm off as he gave a final glance at the graves before leading the way out. Dave matched his pace, though his step was lighter.

“A little too joyous for a cemetery, don’t you think?” The brunet scoffed.

“Hardly,” Dave snorted, “You’re just grumpy.”

“What’d you expect? It’s a  _ cemetery _ ,” He repeated.

The blond shrugged it off, daring to press further after a few minutes of silence.

“So how long have you been visiting the place?”

“About three weeks,” Karkat grunted begrudgingly, “Two weeks I’ve been stopping by your garden on the way.”

“I see,” Dave hummed. They continued for another brief period of silence.

“What about happened three weeks ago?” The blond asked, attempting to sound aloof and wondering.

“My brother,” He began, swallowing a lump in his throat, “He was… uh, killed… in a car accident. A classic drunk driving affair.” Karkat clenched his fists, eyes dragging across the pavement at his feet.

“Sorry, man. I know how common those are… I’ve had my fair share of run ins with drunk drivers before.”

The brunet looked up at Dave’s crimson eyes, but was instantly distracted by the fact that they had arrived at his destination.

Dave patted him on the shoulder,

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Suddenly the weight lifted off Karkat’s shoulders and he smirked,

“I’m only in it for the flowers, I couldn’t care less about you.”

Dave burst out laughing as the brunet strode away, his pace quicker and lighter than before.

_ Day sixteen, 8:30 am on a Friday _

“Dave!”

The blond grumbled from his bed.

“ _ Dave!” _

He faded into consciousness, rubbing his eyes and shoving covers off himself.

“ _ DAVE! _ ”

He peered out of his bedroom and his eyes immediately widened in surprise at the sight of Karkat. The man was frowning as his eyes met Dave. He motioned for him to come outside.

In a flurry, Dave got dressed and grabbed a granola bar as he raced to meet his friend outside.

“Heavy sleeper, much?” Karkat scoffed, “How can you still be asleep at 8:30, anyway?”

“How can you be  _ awake _ ?” Dave countered, stuffing the wrapper in us pocket.

“I have responsibilities–unlike some people.”

Dave’s face scrunched up in mock anger, 

“You know I have classes too!”

“How many do you actually attend?”

“I think you’d be surprised to learn I attend all of them.”

“Oh really?”

“Of course!” Dave protested, “I spent a hell of a lot of money to get in this place, do you really think I’m wasting it all?”

“Fair enough. Can’t say I expected such a logical argument from you, either.”

“So why’d you come so early?”

“Figured you’d want to talk some more today–you seem pretty talkative already–so I arranged for additional time today.”

“What’s with all the scheduling?” Dave snickered, “Who are you, the White Rabbit?”

“Time management is the only order left for me to scrape together in my life. If you’re going to insult it, then I’ll kindly ask you to fuck off.”

Dave rolled his eyes,

“I’m certainly not here just to insult you. Well, maybe a little, but that’s part of my charm.”

Karkat sighed with slight exaggeration, unaware Dave definitely picked up on it.

“C’mon.” The blond grabbed the other’s hand as he stepped forward. It was a little tougher than he would have liked, but Karkat seemed to begrudgingly appreciate the enthusiasm. Dave had only meant to hold Karkat’s hand to usher him forth, but the brunet returned his grip tenfold. Dave glanced down at their clasped hands to confirm he wasn’t imagining it. Not only that, but Karkat’s jaw was tight, and his shoulders hunched.

“What’s got you bent outta shape?” Dave asked, though his words could have had a more teasing edge, he offered them fairly gently.

“Just kinda distracted,” Karkat replied, making a point of relaxing his shoulders.

They continued to hold hands I silence until they reached the cemetery gate when Karkat suddenly let go. He paused beside Dave before approaching the pedestrian entrance which he held open to usher Dave inside.

Karkat led the way back to his kin’s graves and sat cross-legged at the foot of the plot. He motioned to the grass beside him for Dave to join.

“So,” The blond began as he joined Karkat, “I- uh, I’m sorry. About your family.”

“I know,” He nodded, “You don’t have to apologize every time. I appreciate your sympathy, but don’t take it too far into pity.”

“Sure, dude.”

Karkat closed his eyes,

“I miss him so much.”

“Your father?” Dave prompted. Karkat bit his lip, hesitating in answering.

“Yes and no… My brother was my world,” The brunet admitted, “My father was… great, but he was never around. I barely knew the man!”

“I understand. I never knew my father–or my mother–but my brother who raised was always distant and… neglectful.”

“ _ My _ brother would never!” Karkat exclaimed, scowling at him.

“I know!” Dave shot back, “I just… I understand your pain.”

“Of course, sorry.” The brunet shook his head, scolding himself for being so on edge. He took a deep breath before carrying on, “Anyway, my brother was a real upstanding guy. He was attending teacher’s college after receiving a degree in theology and would have graduated this year.”

Karkat’s head slumped onto Dave’s shoulder. His voice started to crack as he continued to speak,

“He  _ always  _ wanted to be a teacher and now he’ll never even have the  _ chance _ .”

The blond was tempted to wrap his arms around Karkat, but instead dug his fingers into the grass. Maybe his friend would have accepted the comfort, but was it worth risking his trust?

Tears rolled down Karkat’s face, dripping onto Dave’s shoulder or the ground.

“Do you trust me?” Dave whispered, his voice hoarse from silence.

“What do you mean?”

“ _ Do you trust me? _ ” He insisted, voice firming up.

The brunet paused to think. He barley knew the man, yet he told him things he had no obligation to share. Why else would he do that? They hardly even counted as friends.

“I do,” Karkat clarified, “But I can’t explain why.”

“That doesn’t matter, you don’t have to. I’m–” Dave sighed, “I’m just glad, I guess.”

Before the blond could react, Karkat spun toward him and wrapped his arms around Dave. The other embraced him in return, listening to his laboured breath that brought an odd sense of comfort.

“ _ I trust you _ ,” Karkat repeated continuously until his words devolved into unintelligible sobs.

“ _ I trust you too _ ,” Dave answered clearly after Karkat was no longer wracked with sobs.

Kankri was practically the only thing on Karkat’s mind. He would never see the man who had loved and raised him again, but somehow, the despair ebbed away, ever so slightly. It felt indescribably relieving to have someone who he could confess what he never dared to to his brother. The one sentence that plagued him. A great burden of wanton craving for affection. 

While Kankri loved his brother, he was not the physical type. Karkat grew up loving and being loved, but it didn’t quite resonate. He felt guilty, guilty for wanting more from his brother. Was a single hug so much to ask for?

“You’re all I have left,” The brunet told Dave, barely above a whisper. To Dave, it was a confession of affection, but to Karkat, it was key for his mind to be freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: Dave’s Bro isn’t exactly a good guardian or a responsible individual, hence Dave’s aforementioned numerous run-ins with drunk driving


End file.
